Sombre destin pour le bonbon rose
by Just-Addict
Summary: "Lorsque Sakura a combattue Sasori, quelque chose ne s'est pas bien passé, n'aurait pas du se passer... Mais maintenant il est trop tard, Shizune, elle vas devoir les rejoindre" Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés mais aller voir... Et enjoy !
1. Chapter 1 : start the game

**Coucou ! J'ai écrit ça un soir sans trop me prendre au sérieux et j'ai décidé de suivre l'histoire, j'ai déjà tout le scénario en tête, a vous de me dire si je dois continuer ou nom. Certains passage Hentaï où nos héros passent à l'acte, même si je ne qualifierais pas ma fiction de lemon. Bonne lecture a vous ! j'attends vos review et j'espère que ma fiction vous plairas et qu'elle vous feras rire autant que moi pendant que je l'ai écrite. **

* * *

Sakura sortit de la douche sans prendre soin de mettre une serviette, elle sécha tout simplement ses cheveux et se mit des sous-vêtements. Tout en se baladant ainsi, elle chantonnait doucement à travers sa maison qui était vide ce jour-là. Tout à coup, la porte toqua et, ne voulant pas faire de détour, elle ouvrit donc la porte dans la même tenue. Mauvaise surprise, celui qui avait frappé a la porte n'allait pas être déçue.

-Sal...Salut Sa...Sakura-chan !

Sakura tourna de l'oeil en voyant sa réaction, quel pervers ce Naruto... Elle s'imaginait déjà qu'il allait faire son sexy jutsu avec son image devant Konohamaru pour lui montrer de quoi était-il capable. Elle tapa donc du pied, afin qu'il déballe vite le pourquoi de sa venue imprévisible.

-Je viens... Car... Je voulais seulement avoir de tes nouvelles, lâcha t'il sans que la rose ne comprenne un mot de la phrase tellement le blondinet l'avait prononcé vite.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'obligeant a répété, ce qu'il fit en devenant de plus en plus rouge, il était visiblement très gêné et ne supportait pas le fait de la voir dans une telle tenue sans pouvoir en profiter. Il rentra alors sans prévenir à l'intérieur de la maison, en refermant bien sûr la porte derrière lui, plaqua Sakura contre un mur et lui prit les jambes pour les installer autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il plaçait ses deux mains bien distinctement sur les fesses de la rose. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et au moment où elle allait le repousser, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune Haruno qui était devenu elle aussi, rouge écarlate. Elle mit alors presque instinctivement ses mains autour de la nuque de l'Uzumaki qui continuait de l'embrasser en tentant en vain d'enlever le soutien-gorge de la belle. Il essaya une première fois.

Il resta zen et recommença.

Puis une deuxième.

Puis une troisième.

Au bout d'un quatrième essai, le soutien gorge s'enleva et il put l'enlever doucement tout en continuant d'embrasser la jolie rose. Elle continuait de rougir tandis qu'elle retira à son tour les vêtements de Naruto qui semblait aux anges. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ! Sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autres, il continuait ses embrassades et se laissait faire pendant que la jolie Haruno elle aussi tentait sa mission pour enlever le tee-shirt apparement trop petit du jeune blondinet. Enfin, plus si jeune que ça.

Puis, Naruto, monta doucement les marches et s'engouffra dans la première pièce, toujours en embrassa Sakura comme il ne l'avait jamais rêvé. Puis, la rose sembla tourner la tête en se détachant du baiser langoureux du blond et ouvrit en grand la bouche tout en serrant très fort Naruto contre elle, comme pour... Se cacher ? Il tourna la tête et eu la surprise de voir sur le lit de Sakura un petit brun qui souriait doucement à la vue du "spectacle".

-Tu a besoin d'aide Naruto ?

Sakura resta sous le choc.

Une seconde s'écoula.

Puis deux.

Puis trois-cent secondes s'écoulèrent.

Et Sakura restait toujours sous le choc.

-_Sasuke, tu-tu vas b-bien ?_ réussit a demander Sakura qui était encore sous le choc.  
_-Oui, mais je me demandais si il resterait de la place pour moi, je peux rejoindre la partie ?_

Aussitôt, Naruto, les yeux écarquillés et très choqué par la demande de l'Uchiha hurla une réponse négative tout en se pressant de quitter la pièce. Aussitôt dans le couloir, les embrassades recommencèrent, la température montait... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire dans un couloir tout de même ! Naruto, ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de bain et posa Sakura sur le rebord en souriant doucement. Il enleva peu à peu son pantalon tandis qu'il descendait ses baisers vers l'endroit interdit, jusqu'à qu'une voix familière les interrompent. Les deux amoureux se tournèrent aussitôt, affichant une mine exaspérés et... Choqués ?

-Dites, vous n'auriez pas du papier toilette ?

Et une vue plutôt choquante qu'ils n'auraient jamais préférés voir s'abattit devant eux. Leurs senseï aux toilettes qui lisait, encore et toujours, son livre. Il souriait et n'avait -ou du moins la forme de son masque pouvait penser qu'il le faisait-, mais vraiment pas l'air d'être gêné d'avoir dérangé ni même... Mais avant tout : d'où il sortait d'ailleurs ?

_-Kakashi-senseï ! Que faîtes-vous chez moi ?_

Puis, soudain une question peut-être ridicule sembla frapper Sakura en plein visage.

_-Vous étiez là pendant ma douche ?_

Les yeux de Naruto devenaient de plus en plus gros, il était choqué choqué et à nouveau : choqué. Mais Kakashi restait juste gêné de ne plus avoir de papier toilette pour s'essuyer et ne répondit pas à la question, plutôt urgente de la jeune rose, qui commençait sérieusement a se demander si son senseï n'était pas plus pervers et plus vicieux que Naruto et l'Ermite pas net réunis. Il répéta donc calmement sa question et au moment où Sakura s'apprêta à répondre, il plaça sa main contre la bouche de l'Haruno.

-Débrouillez vous petit vicieux !

Naruto s'engouffra alors dans une autre pièce et installa la belle rose dans un lit qu'il avait vérifié préalablement, il était bien vide. Il commença donc a enlevé le dernier bout de tissus de sa bien-aimée tandis qu'elle faisait de même sur lui. Tout deux firent donc ce que Naruto avait rêvé toute sa vie, tout en s'embrassant et en rigolant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura se réveilla doucement espérant voir Naruto à ses côtés, bavant sur l'oreiller. Au lieu de ça, elle vit...

L'homme dont les sourcils étaient vraiment plus gros que son cerveau se trouvait dans son lit et un sourire qui voulait tout dire, lui faisait bien comprendre qu'ils avaient bel et bien fait ce qu'elle pensait.

-C'était extra, tu ne trouves pas ma douce ?

La jolie rose prit donc la totalité de la couverture qu'elle rabattit sur elle aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait tout en se l'enroulant autour de la poitrine pour cacher ses parties intimes. Elle remarqua de suite qu'il n'y-avait pas seulement qu'elle qui était nue, Lee l'était aussi. Elle réprimanda un cri et eu pour effet qu'un autre homme arrive essoufflé dans la chambre et mette ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sakura, un air plutôt inquiet était affiché. Il avait été rapide, dans tout les cas. Mais ce qui était sûr...

C'est que celui-ci n'était pas nu et cela était rassurant. Elle le regardait dans les yeux pour ne pas être obligé de tourner le regard vers cette chose ignoble et dégoutante qui était dans son lit. Elle remarqua soudainement la profondeur du regard de ce dernier. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et rougissa légèrement lorsqu'elle se rappella de sa tenue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit dans couverture aussi moche que celle-ci ?

En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais eu de couverture avec des petits avions bleus dessus... Mais a qui était donc cette couverture ? Et surtout comment avait-elle pu attérir dans son lit ? Elle n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Lee -toujours dénudé- se leva en criant quelque chose d'incomphréansible. Le beau blond, prit peur et prit Sakura dans ses bras pour l'amener au balcon qui se trouvait juste derrière. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui caressa la joue.

En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais eu de couverture avec de petits avions bleus dessus... Mais a qui était donc cette couverture ? Et surtout comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans son lit ? Elle n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Lee -toujours dénudé- se leva en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le beau blond, prit peur et prit Sakura dans ses bras pour l'amener au balcon qui se trouvait juste derrière. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui caressa la joue.

-Est-ce que ça va Sakura ?

-Oui, maintenant je vais... Mieux Deidara, merci beaucoup de m'avoir sortie de là. Sans toi... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, vraiment.

Il sourit alors et la jeune rose se sentit craquer. Elle ne devait pas faillir... Mais ce sourire était tellement craquant que même une lesbienne totalement anti-garçons baverait devant une telle beauté. Il ne le remarqua pas, heureusement pour la jeune Haruno, qui sentait bien que le regard du jeune blond se dirigeait de plus en plus vers le bas.. Et voilà, quand les garçons sont trop craquant, trop mignons, ce sont des pervers level 142558454. Elle soupira donc en s'écartant de ce dernier.

-Dis... Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma couverture ?

Elle pencha la tête ne comprenant pas vraiment la question. La couverture ignoble digne d'un geek, sans vie aux cheveux gras, aux boutons purulents et prêts a explosé, passant sa journée sur des sites hentaï que même Jiraya, ô le grand maître de la perversité ne connaîtrais pas, et dormant toujours et encore avec une veilleuse star wars, serait donc à Deidara qui est en soi un sex symbol ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment pouvait-elle le faire après tout ? Comment aurait-elle pu ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Deidara fait ici ? Il ne devrait pas s'amuser en ricanant comme Cruella ou alors Irma de Kuzko avec tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ? Comme tout criminels qui se respectent, ou du moins dans les films, ils chantent et dansent tous une chanson diabolique où ils expliquent en détails leurs plans démoniaques, qui n'est pas un secret : capturer les démons à queues. Elle frissonna à la simple pensée de voir Itachi danser. Qui pourrait imaginer le frère de Sasuke, soit le garçon le plus impassible du monde, se trémousser les fesses le sourire aux lèvres tout en chantant ? Elle oublia cette pensée et se concentra sur la situation.

Si on lui enlève cette couverture qui est sans doute la plus horrible du village, non, du pays, non, du monde, elle est... Nue. Donc il en était absolument hors de question sachant qu'elle était dehors, sur son balcon, devant deux gars et... Qu'il en était simplement hors de question. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement pour bien le lui faire comprendre. Sauf qu'apparemment... Il se fichait de sa réponse. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue tandis qu'il prit brutalement la couverture et s'enfuit avec lui, tout en ricanant diaboliquement.

Une seconde passa.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Puis trois-cent secondes s'écoulèrent.

Et à ce moment-là, Sakura hurla aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, elle venait d'oublier ce moment intime avec Deidara, -les baisers langoureux de Naruto, la perspective d'un Lee tout nu, celle de Kakashi aux toilettes matant elle et l'Uzumaki en plein ébat et surtout, sans doute le pire : un Sasuke les matant sans gêne apparent. Tout ça, n'était pas pire que le situation qu'elle vivait en ce moment même. Toute nue. Sur son balcon. Rien ne pouvait être vraiment pire jusqu'à qu'enfin...

Sakura se réveille en criant plus fort qu'une fillette de quatre ans devant Saw et un couteau sous la gorge. Et c'est avec un immense soulagement, qu'elle constata que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, bien étrange tout de même.

La jeune Haruno se gratta doucement la tête et se dépêcha de se préparer, elle évita la douche, de peur que son rêve se réalise. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se maquiller et enfila rapidement son habit de ninja-médecin qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle se dirigea vers le centre commercial pour acheter de quoi manger le midi tout en chantonnant...

Mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt, sentant qu'il y-avait un détail similaire à son rêve. C'est donc en continuant, sans bruits, cette fois que Sakura reprit sa marche.

Elle traîna sur le marché et acheta une barquette de fraise, quelques pastèques et le nécessaire en légume. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le stand des bijoux mais, un autre stand l'attira encore plus : celui des sous-vêtements. Donc, essayant d'être le plus discrète possible, elle se rapprocha de ce dernier et les regarda un à un. Puis, elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule et sans savoir pourquoi, elle prit la main et la balança au-dessus d'elle, plaquant au sol la personne qui avait osée la dérangée pendant sa séance d'achat de sous-vêtements. Ce n'était qu'autre que...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 1 est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus en tout cas et je vous promets qu'il n'y-aura plus de rêves de ce genre pour notre jeune Sakura. Le chapitre prochain sera plus long, j'ai coupée celui-ci car il fallait bien une fin et en plus en coupant comme ceci, ça donne un certain suspens qui énerve plus d'un lecteur.. (moi? Sadique? noooon du tout du tout)**

**Pour conclure, j'espère que vous avez aimez et a vous d'imaginer comment Sakura pourrait avoir affaire a l'akatsuki. j'attends vos review avec impatience ! :3 ****(j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : new life

**Coucou ! Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Désolé du retard, vraiment ! J'envoie le troisième chapitre dans moins de deux semaines, promiiiiis ! En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-là et pour les fans de l'Akatsuki, vous ne serrez pas déçu, ils arrivent bientôt. Voili voilou pleins de bisous ! **

* * *

_Puis, elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule et sans savoir pourquoi, elle prit la main et la balança au dessus d'elle, plaquant au sol la personne qui avait osée la dérangée pendant sa séance d'achat de sous-vêtemens. Ce n'était qu'autre que..._

Naruto, évidemment.

Une petite voix dans sa tête rigolait a s'en arracher la mâchoire, elle gémissait tout en déclarant que celui-ci l'avait bien mérité. Sakura, quant à elle, s'arrêta aussitôt dans son activité en reposant le soutien-gorge vert qu'elle avait dans sa main et se demanda quelques secondes : d'où vient cette voix ? Ce n'était pas l'habituelle voix intérieure qui n'était qu'une petite furie, qui gardait quand même sa voix, non. Celle-ci était différente, on aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne qui lui parlait. Elle voulut développer plus en profondeur cette théorie mais, Naruto venait de se relever et la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

-_Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?_

Elle s'excusa aussitôt en souriant, vraiment gênée. Elle lutait a vrai dire pour ne pas écouter cette voix grave et suave qui lui ordonnait presque de lui répondre par un autre coup. La jeune rose ferma quelques secondes les yeux et se tourna vers la vendeuse. Elle lui acheta trois soutiens-gorge et les mit discrètement dans son panier. Quant à Naruto, il la fixait toujours.

-_Pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir frapper sans raison, tu dois m'inviter a manger des ramens !_ Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura sourit légèrement, mais tout de suite après en colla une à l'Uzumaki qui vola dans l'air pour atterrir violemment sur le sol. Il ne manquait décidément aucunes ocasions de l'inviter a mangé avec lui et vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment. Premièrement, elle ne devait pas, surtout pas avoir de contacts pendant plus de vingt secondes avec quiconque aurait fait apparition dans son rêve et deuxièmement : elle se mettait à entendre des voix qui l'affolaient légèrement. La jolie Haruno observa le jeune blond se remettre de ses émotions et courir vers elle.

-_Aller Sakura ! Juste un bol !_

La jeune rose soupira le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et acquiesça finalement, sentant que Naruto n'allait pas la lâcher si elle n'acceptait pas sa proposition. C'est donc en marchant lentement vers le restaurant de ramens, tout en se demandant combien de temps elle allait devoir ne rien manger, pour perdre tout le poids qu'elle allait prendre avec tous ces ramens bien caloriques et délicieux. Et puis... Qu'importe, le plus important était de ne pas toucher Naruto et de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux plus de vingt secondes tout en essayant de ne pas se mettre des pattes partout.

C'est donc le pas léger qu'elle suivait Narutoqui, lui au contraire, sautait de joie. Elle s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de se calmer, car tout le monde, mais vraiment tout le monde les regardaient quand une voix, qui était semblable à celle de tout à l'heure, lui parlait. Serait-elle devenue schizophrène ?

_"_Sakura Sakura, tu a intérêt a te depêcher de manger ces ramens, nous devons retourner a l'Akatsuki sous les ordres de Tsunade afin que je me remettes a procréer mon art.._"_

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se répondre a elle-même a vive voix, c'était sûr. Mais elle était capable de répondre par la simple pensée, elle essaya donc.

_"_Arrête de me parler et vas t'en, je veux rester tranquille_"_

Arrivés au restaurant, elle commanda le même bol que celui de Naruto et pensait vraiment s'être débarrassée de cette voix. Elle commença donc la dégustation de son bol sans se préoccuper de Naruto qui la zieutait comme si elle était en sous-vêtements ou quelque chose du genre... Elle stoppa sa pensée, encore une fois trop similaire a son rêve. C'est donc, en essayant de sourire le plus amicalement que possible, que la jeune Sakura tourna la tête et porta son regard sur Naruto, un petit air interogatif sur le visage. Lui, il souriait avec son petit air niais habituel.

-_Que veut dire ce petit sourire Naruto ?_  
-_Tu te rends compte ? C'est notre premier rencard..._ Dit-il en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement.

Aussitôt, Sakura rougit. De gêne ? Sûrement pas ! Elle était plutôt en rage. Cette phrase n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle attendait a vrai dire donc son temps de réaction face à cet attaque de séduction était plutôt longue... Très longue, peut-être trop justement. Elle s'arma de son poing en le serrant le plus fort possible et donna un coup magistral àNaruto qui fit un violent vol plané dans l'air et s'écrasa quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Sakura s'était retenu, ne voulant pas le tuer à son atterrissage. Elle se leva donc, toujours furieuse et s'approcha du corps de Naruto et le prit par le col. De là, elle le secoua comme un prunier en sifflant plusieurs injures.

-_Ce-n'est-pas-un-rencard-tu-as-compris-Na-ru-to ?_ Hurla Sakura en secouant Naruto à chaques mots.

Elle l'avait hurlée avec tellement de furie qu'on ne savait même plus déterminer si elle venait de poser de question ou de demander une réponse. D'ailleurs, juste après, elle se dirigea vers le petit restaurant de ramens et déposa quelques sous en s'en allant discrètement, du moins, elle essayait. Naruto, lui, était bien trop sonné pour se demander où était passée son amour de toujours. Il partit donc en direction du petit restaurant et recommanda un bol de nouilles, le sourire revenant petit à petit sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir déposé ses courses chez elle, Sakura se rendit chez l'Hokage, qui l'avait convoquée pour une raison qui le lui était toujours inconnue. En chemin, elle croisa Kakashi, qui sembla lui sourire -avec ce masque, difficile de dire les expressions de son visage- en la saluant de la main. Elle s'approcha donc en souriant légèrement et prétexta un rendez-vous chez dame Tsunade, ce qui n'était pas entièrement un mensonge. Mais il répondit d'un ton calme que justement, lui aussi devait aller chez l'Hokage. Elle haussa doucement les épaules en s'efforçant de sourire un petit peu et parti en direction de Dame Tsunade, accompagné bien sûr de son fidèle senseï qu'elle portait cher dans son coeur.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Quand Kakashi voulait parlait, la jolie rose répondait une réponse brève qui ne menait la discution a rien. Le senseï avait alors comprit que son élève ne voulait pas parler du beau temps qui faisait ou de la pluie qui allait tomber demain, elle avait l'air... énervée. Et elle l'était vraiment. Dans sa tête, elle était en pleine discussion avec "la voix" qui lui ordonnait vraiment des choses étrange et la traitait comme une bonne. C'est bizarre à dire, qu'une voix intérieur nous traite comme si nous n'étions rien. Cela revient au même d'insulter notre reflet du miroir de grosse vache.

"Tu commence vraiment a me chauffer les nerfs toi ! Arrête de penser à ma place ! J'ai même plus la force de réfléchir corectement a cause de toi ! pensa Sakura comme pour répondre a la précédente phrase ignoble de "la voix".  
-Et tu pense vraiment que j'avais envie de me retrouver dans un corps d'une ninja aussi faible que toi ? De plus, tu ne semble pas comprendre que je suis un être a part entière et non une voix, je fait partie de toi maintenant donc rentre toi bien ça dans la tête miss Haruno."

Sakura s'apprêtait a répondre a cet phrase qui la mettait de plus en plus en rogne mais ils furent finalement arrivés a destination. Kakashi entra le premier dans le bureau, ce qui laissa le temps a la rose de répondre a sa voix. Les insultes fusaient, les menaces et critiques aussi, tout le temps où Kakashi resta dans le bureau a parler de sa prochaine mission. Elle n'arrivait pas bien a entendre leurs discutions qui l'intéressait presque autant que de savoir si cette voix avait oui ou non raison : était-elle folle ?

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sans que Sakura ne puisse entendre un mot de la mission de son senseï. Elle souffla une injure a voix basse et entra dans le bureau de l'hokage un sourire fin affiché sur ses petites lèvres. Elle salua Dame Tsunade et attendit ce que cette dernière avait de si important a lui dire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence lourd et pesant, la ninja médecin blonde prit la parole. Aucune trace de gentillesse ne se lisait sur son visage, il avait un aspect dur et froid comme la glaçe.

-_Sakura. J'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire._

"Sinon vous ne m'aurriez pas convoquée dans votre bureau, vous réfléchissez des fois quand vous me parlez ou vous croyez que je suis complètement débile ? " pensa Sakura, vraiment énervée.

-_Vois-tu, lorsque nous mourrons, nos âmes s'en vont pour le monde des esprits. Mais voilà, certaines âmes n'y vont pas. Elle sont coincées dans notre monde Sakura. Et ce, grâce a un envoutement que seul des techniques interdites permettent. Cet envoutement a un principe bien simple en soit : lorsque l'on meurt, nous allons dans un autre corps vivant et notre âme est alors dedans et nous pouvons le contrôler. Cependant, nous n'avons pas l'entièreté du corps. L'hôte garde son aparance, son âme et sa personalité, rien ne change en elle ; sauf qu'elle a, à présent une âme dans sa tête qui peut la contrôler. Evidemment, pas de grand mouvement ni bien très longtemps mais... Les pouvoirs de l'hôte ne reste pas inchangés. Les pouvoirs qui habitaient l'âme érante reste en elle et l'âme en question réccupère les pouvoirs de l'hôte lorsque celui-ci meurt. Ainsi, l'âme érante a une quantité de pouvoir infini. Il est invincible._

Sakura avait écoutéée atentivement tout ce que venait de lui déballer l'hokage mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le lui avait dit, cela ne la concernait en rien...

-_Et Sasori avait cet envoutement._

Le déclic. Cette phrase venait de faire comprendre a Sakura qu'elle n'était pas folle, elle n'allait pas finir entre les mains d'un psychiatre fou qui allait lui injecter de la drogue pour pouvoir lui greffer des yeux sur les bras ou pire encore : lui greffer des bouches à l'intérieur de ses mains. Elle grimaça rien qu'a l'idée d'avoir ce genre de greffes sur elle et revint rapidement a la réalité. Elle avait Sasori en elle, rien de grave. Elle allait mourir et cet petit idiot allait réccupérer tout ses pouvoirs, rien de grave... Si, justement ! La situation entière était grave, il s'agissait même d'une situation d'urgence et son idiote d'Hokage lui disait ce discours long comme le cou d'une girafe qu'elle avait l'âme de Sasori en elle !

"Tais toi ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre râler" cracha Sasori d'un ton arrogant.

Sakura se figea, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, sa vie allait changée, elle... Etait perdue, tout simplement.

"Hé, j'entends toutes tes pensées, tu avait oubliée ?" demanda ce dernier, visiblement fier d'être dans son corps.

-Sakura... Il y-a autre chose de bien pire encore.  
-Quoi ? Pire que d'avoir l'âme de cet ordure de Sasori en moi ? Pire que de devoir supporter les remarques de cet arrogant ? Allez-y Tsunade, dites-moi quelque chose de bien pire qui puisse surpasser le fait que j'ai en moi un membre de l'Akatsuki arrogant, pervers et sadique ?

Et d'un seul coup, Sakura -ne contrôlant plus son corps- serra les poings très fort et s'administra un coup de poing violent et brutal dans le visage que Sasori avait pris soin de maneuvrer avec grâce. Elle se releva aussitôt en se frottant la joue qui avait prit la couleur cramoisi a présent.

"Hé oh je peut t'entendre donc arrête moi ce torrant d'humiliations !" lui lança Sasori.

Elle soupira et décida de passer à autre chose. Tsunade, elle, restait de marbre et attendait que l'Haruno se concentre à nouveau sur la situation qui était plutôt critique, voir catastrophique.

-Tu vas devoir rejoindre l'Akatsuki.

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration. Sakura ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il y-avait pire que de devoir supporter l'âme de Sasori : rejoindre son troupeau de débile aveuglés par leurs captures de démons a queues. Elle souffa doucement et s'asseya sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau de Tsunade pour reprendre ses esprits et re-considérer la situation.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te garder Sakura. Si Sasori est en toi, tu es alors un membre de l'Akatsuki et je ne veut pas courir le risque que tu te fasse embobiner par Sasori et qu'il te convaint de ramener Naruto a son organisation dont tu fais maintenant partie. Je suis désolé, Sakura, mais tu vas devoir me rendre ton bandeau.

Une fois de plus dans la journée, Sakura était horifiée. Sa vie en tant que ninja médecin de Kononha venait de se détruire. Ses objectifs pour sa future vie, ses attentes... Toute venait de partir, comme ça, à néant. Elle se leva et tout en se reculant du bureau de l'hokage, elle écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux. Toutes ces années où elle avait montrée sa fidélité envers son village, sa determination, son ambition... N'avait aboutie qu'a être exilée finalement ? A être vulgairement exclue de son village natal ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'en cet instant, la vie de Sakura ne comptait plus. En cet-instant, seul l'avenir de Naruto et du village étaient essentiel. A ce moment, même Sasori qui s'était arrêté de parler a Sakura, était révolté. En réalité, il était obligé de ressentir les même émotions que l'hôte et avait donc une envie très prononcée de tuer cette ninja médecin qui se tenait devant Sakura. La jeune rose tremblait de tout son corps car sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sous l'aile de Tsunade, elle avait peur. En sa présence, elle était confiante, aisée sur le champs de bataille, elle était une ninja médecin forte.

Autrement, sans son titre de ninja médecin de Konoha, elle n'était rien ni personne. Une simple fille aux cheveux roses qui avait peur de tout ce qui l'éntourait. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Puisque Konoha vas bien, tout va ?

-Il n'est pas question.. Commença Sakura, la voix affaiblie par la rage qui la contenait.  
-Pardon ? la coupa Tsunade, visiblement outrée.  
-Il n'est pas question... Que je reste dans un village tel que Konoha. Vous êtes tous... Tous si faible, si médiocre, si petits, vous m'écoeurez. En particulier vous, maître. Vous m'avez trahie et puisque vous êtez l'hokage de ce si pitoyable village, je considère que le village entier m'as trahie. Alors si vous voulez mon bandeau, prenez-le. Je n'en veux plus, je ne veux plus avoir de liens avec des gens de votre espèce.

Tsunade ouvrit légèrement la bouche, choquée. Et pas qu'un peu. Sa si douce elève avait prononcée ces mots avec tellement de mépris et de haine en elle, que l'hokage en avait presque des frissons d'horreur. Sakura elle se contenta d'arracher son bandeau et de le plaquer avec une force monstreuse sur le bureau qui se fissura a l'impact, tout en même temps que le bandeau lui-même. La rose voulut partir mais Sasori contrôla quelques secondes le corps de l'enragée et enfonça son poing dans le ventre de l'hokage en la projetant loin du bureau, atterissant sur une maison non loin. Sur ce, la nouvelle membre de l'Akatsuki quitta le bureau, déterminant qu'il n'y-avait plus rien a faire dans un tel endroit.

* * *

LOL j'ai relu le début deux fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait xD mais on reconnait bien le côté aléatoire et completement barje que peuvent prendre les rêves  
Sinon, plutôt sympa ce premier chapitre, j'ai hate de voir comment évolue l'histoire...  
En tout cas j'ai rien à redire à propos de ta description de Deidara U_U et la vision de l'akatsuki en mode villains de disney était assez hilarante !

**Réponse à anon : ahah contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que le VRAI (enfin si on peu utiliser ce mot lorsqu'on parle d'une fiction) Deidara te plaira autant que l'imaginaire :)**

**Voilà, ce chapitre es clos ! Le chapitre 3 est déj****à en cours d'écriture, donc je vous retrouve dans moins de deux semaines j'espère !**

**(au prochain chapitre vous verrez ENFIN les membres de l'Akatsuki !)**


End file.
